


Alec Lightwood Learns to Sext

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec prefers pictures, Blowjobs, Booty Calls, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magnus indulges him, Making Out, Mentions of kink, Nudes, Prep, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Teasing, They are both horny fuckers and I love them, Thirsty Lightwood-Banes, This is an excuse to write nothing but sexting and porn so please enjoy, panty!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: With a few stumbles, some trial and error, and suggestions from his boyfriend, Alec Lightwood learns to sext.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Mentions of Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow
Comments: 42
Kudos: 407





	Alec Lightwood Learns to Sext

**Author's Note:**

> Well after my last fic ripped all of your hearts apart before putting them back together, I figured I owed all of you this! Have what I am affectionally calling some cracky smut! Just general fun, hilarity, and kink involved in one Alec Lightwood learning to sext.

Magnus Bane [2:59pm]:  _ I can show you if you want. _

Alec stared at the relatively innocent text message, his face hot. Magnus was offering to send him dirty text messages. Sexting, Izzy insisted on calling it. He didn't know how he was supposed to find words hot. It was just... words. He bit down on his lip. On the other hand, Magnus really wanted to try this and the number of times Magnus had told him something that he really,  _ really _ wanted was so small, he had to figure out a way to make this work. 

Taking a deep breath, Alec typed back an affirmative response and waited for whatever Magnus was about to send him that would have him blushing until he was a mess, he was sure of it. 

Magnus Bane [3:08pm]:  _ One of these days, I want you to come home, bend me over the edge of the couch and barely get enough of my clothes off to fuck me. _

Alec blinked and stared at the message, leaning back in his office chair in the Institute. Did Magnus really want that? Where would they keep the lube? He frowned and looked at the phone. How the hell was he supposed to respond to that? 

_ 'Wouldn't that chafe with some of the outfits you wear?' _ he typed back, frowning as he thought about it. At least their height difference wouldn't pose too much of an issue, but the couch wasn't the ideal height.  _ 'Isn’t the chair in the bedroom a better height to bend you over?'  _

Magnus' answer was swift. 

Magnus Bane [3:15pm]:  _ First response - too literal. Second response - much better. _

Alec gave a faint smile and looked at the second response. He squinted at it. Was it because he'd implied doing something to Magnus? Was he supposed to pretend to have sex with Magnus over text? That's what Izzy had implied and that didn't make any sense. Especially not when he got to have real sex with Magnus as often as he wanted, now. 

Magnus Bane [3:20pm]:  _ We'll try again later, darling. What do you want for dinner? _

Humming, Alec tilted his head and studied his phone. It was clear that he'd disappointed Magnus, but he didn't understand what exactly he wanted. Why did Magnus like this? He wrinkled his nose and pulled up a web page. He might as well look more into it. He didn't need Izzy laughing at him even more than she already was. 

Magnus shook his head and re-read over the text messages, tapping his jaw. He'd have to figure out how to help Alec learn how to sext. Depending, of course, what it was about sexting that actually bothered him. He hummed and wiggled his hips to the music as he put the last finishing touches on dinner before turning to face Alexander as he walked through the door. 

"Dinner is almost ready," Magnus called, moving it off the heat, only to feel Alec press up against him from behind. He hummed happily and leaned back against Alec. 

"Thought you wanted me to bend you over the couch?" Alec breathed against Magnus' neck. 

Magnus shuddered and gasped, tilting his head to the side as Alec started to kiss and suck marks down his neck. "Thought you didn't enjoy that?" 

Alec hummed in consideration. "I liked imagining doing that to you?" he offered up instead. "But no, the text didn't, uh, inspire the reaction that it's supposed to?" 

Magnus chuckled. "We'll figure out how to make sexting work for you. There's hardly only one way to sext." 

Alec snorted and pulled Magnus away from the stove, pressing him against the island instead. He kissed Magnus until they were both hard and grinding against each other slowly, sucking on his lower lip until Magnus whined for him. "Made me think too much," he offered, dropping his hands to Magnus' belt, getting it unbuckled and his pants tugged down to his thighs. 

"Meaning what?" Magnus gasped, groaning as Alec wrapped his fingers around his dick and began to palm him through his boxers. He was going to be sexting Alexander much more often if this was the kind of reaction to expect.

"Means that I was thinking about the logistics of fucking you over the arm of the couch rather than how much I might like fucking you over the arm of the couch," Alec said, dropping to his knees. 

Magnus pushed his fingers into Alec's hair and tugged Alec’s mouth closer to him. "Right," he breathed with a groan. "I'll keep that in mind." 

Alec hummed and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ hip. "Sounds good." 

~!~ 

Magnus stared at his phone and spun it across the desk in a lazy twirl of magic, eyeing the messaging screen. His suggestion that Alec be the one to initiate the sexting had been an  _ almost _ last ditch effort to find something that Alec liked, because it seemed that nothing was quite up his alley. But Alec had looked nothing but mystified. 

Chewing on his lip, Magnus wished, for the tenth time, he hadn't told Alec how much he enjoyed sexting. Every time they tried and it didn't work, Alec only got more and more frustrated with himself and the failure he perceived himself to be having, when it was the exact opposite. He blew out a hard breath and looked at his phone. No notifications. Of course. 

Hitting Alec's number on the phone, Magnus waited for Alexander to pick up. 

"Magnus," Alec said in a huff. "I know you're worried about me-" 

"I have an idea," Magnus blurted. Except he didn't. Not really. More a vague, nebulous notion that might end up sounding like an idea. 

Alec paused and made sure to shut the door to his office, putting on a soundless rune and then a locking rune. "All right, what is your idea, Magnus?" 

"You know," Magnus said, closing his eyes. "How I really like it when you're blunt about asking for what you want?" 

Smiling Alec nodded and sank into his office chair. "Yeah, I know." 

"Right," Magnus said pacing across the room, unable to sit still. "I want you to try doing something like that. Send one of those things over text." 

Alec blinked and considered that. "But it's usually just stuff I want to try, or I think I might like doing." 

"And?" Magnus asked, pausing. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything like that, Alexander, but I think this might help you." 

"All right," Alec offered. "I think I can do that. And I think..." he bit down on his lip. "Can, can I ask you for something?" 

Magnus paused in his pacing, all of his attention immediately on the phone. "Of course, Alexander, anything. If this is making you uncomfortable, we can stop immediately or-" 

"Does, does sexting include pictures?" Alec blurted. He pressed his hand to his face. Most of his reading had implied that picture exchanges were often a big part of sexting. 

"Yes," Magnus said, drawing out the word as he debated how to continue. "They can definitely include pictures. I didn't ask you for that, because I didn't think you'd be comfortable with it." 

Alec cleared his throat. "I, I don't think that I would be comfortable with uh, sending pictures," he agreed. "But, but I was wondering if  _ you _ might be." 

Magnus blinked and stared at his phone, before lifting it back to his ear and trying not to groan out loud. Why the hell hadn't he thought of that? He should have tried sending naughty pictures to Alec weeks ago! "I am  _ absolutely _ comfortable doing that. Want me to try that after you text me today?" 

_ "Yeah,"  _ Alec said, his voice hushed. "I, I think it'll really help me get into it more if you can. If you can't, I mean, that's fine too." 

For the first time since they had started talking about sexting, Magnus had the feeling that both of them were on the same page with what they wanted. "Oh trust me, Alexander, I'll have no problem taking as many pictures as you want of me." 

"Uh," Alec said, clearing his throat. "I um. I really like, like the idea, of that, Magnus." 

Magnus narrowed his eyes and smirked, sinking back down into his computer. "Alexander, are you getting turned on at the thought of me sending naughty pictures to you?" 

Alec flushed and pressed a hand to his face. "Maybe a little," he admitted. "I'm wondering what you're going to send me and there's a lot of things that you could, and I just started thinking about them..." 

"You'll have to tell me exactly what those things are later," Magnus purred, licking his lips. "Maybe I'll make you a whole album. Then you can look at them whenever you want." 

_ "Fuck,"  _ Alec breathed, reaching down to press a hand to his cock, throbbing in his slacks. "Okay, I, I really like that." 

Magnus grinned in delight. "Oh, darling, we are going to have so much fun," he promised. "Now, you send me that message of yours later and I'll see what I can do about sending you some pictures." 

Alec's heart was pounding, but he nodded. "Yeah, yeah, that sounds great, Magnus, please." 

"All right, darling, I have to go and I know that you have a meeting with the Clave in a few minutes. You go and take care of that," Magnus urged, listening to Alec grumble for a few minutes before he hung up the phone. He stood up in a flourish of silk robe and immediately headed for the closet. If Alec wanted pictures then he had to make sure that he was dressed his absolute best! 

Alec finished typing out the paragraph and took a deep breath, reading it over, hoping that it would be the kind of thing that Magnus could maybe like. He really wasn't good at the back and the forth, but typing out a fantasy for Magnus hadn't been too bad. He'd even liked it. And maybe Magnus would like it enough to let him try it sometime at home. 

With another quick read-through, Alec hit send and then sat back to wait for his reaction. Hopefully it was as good as Magnus expected. 

Magnus nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone chimed and he grabbed it out of his pocket, swiping it open. He sank into one of the seats at the restaurant he was at and his breath caught. 

Alexander [1:17pm]:  _ I don't want to destroy shirts you like. Can you wear one sometime that you wouldn't mind me ripping off you? Want to do that. Or can I buy it for you so I can destroy it and you don't lose something that you like? I really want to rip a shirt off of you. With my bare hands, too. _

Magnus slammed his eyes shut and fought down the urge to groan, shivering as he imagined Alec ripping his clothes off him in the hurry to get him naked, to get to the fucking, or anything more that he wanted.  _ "Fuck," _ he whispered. Another text came through and Magnus wanted to laugh at the single word. 

Alexander [1:19pm]:  _ Good? _

He took a deep breath and shifted easily in his chair, pressing his palm to his cock, making sure to get the angle so Alec would be able to see how hard he was in his jeans. Magnus sent the picture along with the response that it had been very,  _ very _ good and grinned, settling back in the chair. It was at least another five minutes before a response came in from Alexander. 

Alexander [1:26pm]: _ I really,  _ **_really_ ** _ like pictures, Magnus _

Magnus grinned. Got it. Now he just had to turn himself to Alexander's own private cam show. He'd even have to pull out some of his fun underwear. He hadn't shown that to Alec via pictures yet, and he had no doubt that was going to have just as explosive a reaction as it did in person. Magnus hummed and quickly shot a text back to Alexander. 

_ 'There are many, many more pictures where that came from. Coincidentally, I'm going to go change into a shirt that I absolutely will not mind having ripped off me when you get home. Want me to send you a picture of it?'  _

Alexander [1:32pm]:  _ Yes _

Magnus laughed at how fast the single word response came in and when he'd found a shirt that he could bear to part with, he snapped a quick picture, showing just how tight it was on his torso as well as capturing a few of the hickies Alexander had left last night on his neck at the same time. There was no reaction from Alec via another text, which was a little disappointing. 

However, when Alec was home an hour later, about two hours before Magnus had been expecting him, he was barely able to get a greeting out of his mouth before Alec was backing him up against the wall with a growl. 

"Do you know how much I've been thinking of you in this shirt?" Alec growled, fisting both of his hands in the shirt that was stretched obscenely to cover the muscles of Magnus' chest. "Ripping it off you?" 

Magnus sucked in a hard breath, his eyes going wide, trembling as Alec gave a tug on his shirt. "Holy shit," he whispered, looking up at Alec. "Tell me how much," he ordered, forcing a little authority into his tone to make Alec shudder. When Alec ground against him, fully hard and clearly having been that way for a while, Magnus laughed. "You really,  _ really _ like pictures, don't you?" 

"I like  _ you,” _ Alec corrected, flexing his fingers where they were tangled in the shirt before he yanked, ripping it open, leaving it in tatters hanging off Magnus' torso. 

Magnus blinked at Alec. 

Alec blinked back at him. 

_ "Fuck," _ Magnus swore, jumping when Alec pressed in close, wrapping his legs around Alec's hips, rocking desperately against him when Alec proceeded to kiss him until both of them were lightheaded. "Buying lots more of those shirts," he promised, shuddering as that got him a dirty, hard grind of Alexander's hips. "Can rip every single one off me if you want," he promised. 

Alec growled again, low and possessive, sliding his hands up Magnus' abdomen. "I will," he promised. 

Magnus was going to buy a large stock of those shirts. A very,  _ very _ large stock. 

~!~ 

After that, it became a little bit easier. Alec would text him some sort of fantasy, something that he wanted to do, and Magnus would either find a way to send him a picture, or a way to push the fantasy hard and far enough that Alec would come home and fuck him (or be fucked) within an inch of their lives. Magnus couldn't help grinning as he heard the ping of a message from Alexander. 

Whenever they both had slower days at work, the teasing messages had become second nature, and Magnus was proud of the fact that, more than once, he'd caught Alexander typing on his phone during a Clave meeting, only to receive a filthy fantasy from Alec moments later. 

Flipping open his phone, Magnus bit down a groan as he read through it. He glanced around at the table of warlocks that were arguing and settled back into his seat, putting a bored expression on his face and a mild glamour on himself from the waist down. Based on the text message preview, he was going to need that in very short order. 

Magnus opened the phone properly and read through the message once, then twice and bit down on his lower lip hard enough to taste blood. 

Alexander [11:47am]:  _ I want to fuck you on the balcony. Not just lay you out on a blanket either. Is that weird? Bend you over, have both of us admiring the skyline as I fuck you? I want to see the starlight on your skin, and I want you to enjoy showing off, even if no one can see you but me. You always enjoy it when I do that. Is that something you'd like? _

Alec knew that he was in a warlock council meeting. Magnus was well-aware, because Alec was stuck in Clave meetings all day with the work on the Accords rewrite, and here he was, sending a message like that. Magnus bit down a groan and leaned his head back, trying to think of exactly how he could answer that question. 

_ 'It is. I'll show you just how much in a few hours.'  _

Magnus knew Alec would be disappointed in the lack of a picture, but he would survive and make it up to Alec later. Especially with what he had planned. 

~!~ 

Glancing at the clock, Magnus knew he had at least two hours before Alec got home and he walked out onto the balcony, naked as the day he was born. He hummed happily and brought his phone with him, putting the lubricant on the balcony before stretching a little and spreading his legs. It was a matter of minutes to get himself worked open and to have three fingers pressing into him. Magnus focused on twisting his free arm back to get a picture of his ass and arm, so Alec could easily see what he was doing and where he was doing it. 

Once he had the picture that he wanted, Magnus grabbed the toy he'd brought with him, sliding the plug in with a groan and a shiver before curling up on one of the outside couches in just sweatpants and a glass of wine. Now to send the picture and to wait. 

Magnus admired the picture and the angle he'd managed with a lick of his lips before he sent it to Alec. It was definitely one of the raunchier ones he'd taken, the glisten of lubricant clear on his fingers where they were pressed into him. But then again, Alec deserved it for sending him that text message when he couldn't fucking do anything about it in the middle of a council meeting. 

An hour later, Magnus grinned when the front door slammed open and then shut. He could hear Alec's determined and fast footsteps and stood up, stretching slowly, magicking the pants he was wearing away before he stood up and leaned against the balcony, sipping his wineglass when Alec stepped out with him. 

Alec stared at him, his eyes wide and dark. "You sent me a message of you...you..." 

"Of me fingering myself? Getting myself ready for you to fuck me when you got out of work?" Magnus asked, winking at Alec. "Oh yes. And since you were kind enough to give me one of your fantasies at work, I thought I would return the favor." 

Alec stalked towards him, watching as Magnus finished off the wine before putting the glass to the side. "You ready for me?" 

Magnus turned around and wiggled his hips at Alec. "Why don't you find out just how ready I am? Because I've been waiting patiently for you, Alexander, and I want you to make it worth my while." 

Alec groaned and reached out to grip the base of the plug, teasing it and pressing it deeper into Magnus. "Fuck, you're amazing." 

"You're the one with the fantasy of fucking me on the balcony," Magnus said with a laugh, glad when Alec pressed in closer. "Better hurry up so we can finish living out this fantasy of yours, huh?" 

Alec tugged the plug out and quickly unbuckled his pants, shoving them down his hips. He leaned in and sucked a mark into Magnus’ neck. "This sexting of yours is going to be the death of me, Magnus." 

"Only little deaths," Magnus promised, gasping as Alec's hand was wrapped around his cock, stroking and teasing at him. “Now, you going to fuck me, or-” he gasped as Alec slid into him in one quick and hard motion. “Fuck, yes like that!” 

~!~ 

Magnus hummed and twirled his phone in his fingers, considering exactly what he wanted to send to Alexander. It'd been at least a few days since they had exchanged sexts of any sort, mostly because the two of them had been dealing with long days and ever more frustrating people. It didn't leave either of them in the mood for anything more than the couch, television and eventually sleep. But tonight? Tonight, they had free, and an entire weekend ahead of them. If there was ever a night to indulge in fantasies, it was now. 

_ 'So I thought I'd tell you a story tonight.'  _

Magnus sent off the text with a grin, combing through his phone for an appropriate picture for how he wanted to start this. Catching one that he wanted that was perfect, one of him with a low collar shirt, a line of dark bruises going down his throat. Alec had left them on purpose, almost a punishment, but Magnus had enjoyed showing them off maybe a little too much. 

_ 'Since we have the entire weekend to ourselves, I want to see just how much trouble we can get into. I want lines of bruises like this on my neck, my thighs, my stomach, anywhere you want to leave them.'  _

Another quick flips through his phone and Magnus found a picture of the fingerprint bruises on his hips that he'd taken from when Alec had fucked him on the balcony and selected the picture, squirming in his seat. He was getting a bit  _ too _ into this and he was wearing a surprise for Alec later. Maybe that was how he would finish off his story, too. 

_ 'I love it when you leave evidence of how hard you've taken me. I love feeling claimed by you. I want bruises like these on my hips tomorrow. Maybe I'll even leave some on you. I seem to remember you liked that last time.'  _

That would be so nice if Alec did. He was always willing to be a little rough when he begged for it. 

Alexander [3:16pm]:  _ Fucking hell, Magnus. _

Alexander [3:16pm]:  _ You're killing me.  _

Magnus grinned as the first two responses came through from Alexander. If he thought that was killing him, he hadn't seen anything yet. He hadn't even gotten to the ones where he was stripping. 

Another quick scroll through his gallery and he found the next picture he wanted to send, one of him with his shirt halfway unbuttoned and his hands on his belt. He selected it and sent it.

_ 'This will be me the second I get home. I'm going to be stripped and waiting for you on the bed. Might even get a little impatient for you.'  _

Alexander: [3:20pm]:  _ Fuck _

Alec getting down to one word responses already. Either he was getting better at sexting Alexander, or his shadowhunter was more than a little hard up from their lack of fooling around the last few days. Maybe it was a bit of both. Who knew. Magnus hummed and debated his next picture, finding one of him shirtless and sending it. 

_ 'Guarantee I'll leave a trail of clothing leading to the bedroom. By the time you get there, I'll be naked and waiting for you, one hand wrapped around my dick.'  _

Magnus squirmed in his seat, his eyes darting up to the presenter before back down to his phone. He cleared his throat and focused on the next message, dropping his free hand to press against his erection. He shuddered hard and took a deep breath, finding another picture, one of him, hand around his dick, laid out on the bed. 

_ 'Something like this, perhaps?'  _

Alexander: [3:27pm]: _ Magnus! _

Magnus bit down on his lip to keep from laughing. Yeah, that was a picture that was certain to get a reaction, but it wasn't the finale that he was going to send Alexander. Casting a quick glamour, Magnus unzipped his pants carefully, exposing the bright red lace he was wearing underneath the black slacks and the way his cock was tenting them obscenely, a wet spot at the tip. He snapped the picture and righted himself quickly before focusing on his phone to type. 

_ 'What's even better is the surprise that I have for you. See these? Thought they'd be the perfect way to celebrate the start of our weekend. Here I am, sitting in this meeting, and all I'm thinking about is how fast I can strip for you and drop to my knees. I'd blow you, just once, to take the edge off and see if you'd do the same while I'm wearing the lace.'  _ He shuddered, hard, and pressed a hand to his dick. He'd have to wait for later. 

Magnus sent the message with a grin, and the lack of response made him wonder if Alec had had to step away from his meetings to take care of a particular problem. The temptation to do exactly that himself was growing by the second and Magnus had to fight to refocus himself on what was going on in the meeting in front of him. No response from Alexander was certainly interesting. Hopefully Alec didn't think that he had gone too far. 

"Warlock Lightwood-Bane!" 

Magnus' attention snapped up and he frowned. He hadn't been daydreaming, but hearing Stefan call for his attention urgently hadn't been on his radar with the rest of the conversations that were going on around him. "What is it?" 

"You have a call from the Clave, urgent according to them. You're being summoned for a wards issue in the City of Glass," Stefan said, a strong frown on his face. "They implied that you were needed immediately." 

Magnus schooled his face into impassivity and stood up, striding from the room, pulling out his phone and summoning a portal straight into their apartment in Alicante. Alexander was there, waiting for him, pacing across the room. 

"Did you really call and have them pretend there was a ward issue just so you could get me to-mmfmh!" Magnus groaned as Alec yanked him closer and into a needy kiss, pawing at his clothing in desperation. He did the same, yanking at Alec's pants, getting them down and around his knees, stripping off his shirt. 

"So much for a line of clothing to the bedroom," Alec said, panting as he kicked off his shoes. "And Aline knew exactly what I was doing, even helped me do it." 

Magnus wanted to laugh, even as he kicked off his shoes as well, pushing Alec back into the bedroom. "How many times have you covered for her and Helen in the library?" 

"More than I want to talk about when I'm about to get you on your knees," Alec said with a groan, watching Magnus strip off his shirt and then drop straight to his knees. He struggled to hold himself still, breathing in hard. "Fuck, Magnus, do you just have all of those pictures ready any time you want to-" 

"Yes," Magnus interrupted, tugging Alec's underwear down, pressing a hand to his dick that was straining the red panties that he was wearing. "I have about six hundred different pictures, most of which you haven't seen, that I'm planning to send you at one point or another." 

Alec whined, dropping his hands to Magnus' hair, giving a hard tug. "Fuck, Magnus you can't just say things like that. You've taken that many pictures?" 

_ "Oh yes," _ Magnus said with a laugh. "Though the last one I sent you I took in the middle of my meeting," he added, licking Alec from root to tip before sucking the tip of his cock into his mouth. 

"You're amazing," Alec breathed, whining as Magnus sucked hard, his whole body shuddering. "You're so amazing, Magnus,  _ fuck, _ you feel so good. Not gonna last." 

Magnus reached out and tightened his hands on Alec's hips, bobbing his mouth and swallowing around the tip of his cock as he choked on it, messy and sloppy and  _ so good. _

"Magnus, fuck, gonna..." Alec didn't have any ability to hold onto control when Magnus was determined to make him come like this. He gasped and shuddered his way through his orgasm, his whole body trembling before he fell back, sitting on the edge of the bed, his legs spread wide. "Get, get up here," he ordered, his voice hoarse. 

Magnus straddled Alec's lap, grinding against his abdomen with a whine. He ground his hips in, desperate for any kind of friction he could get. Alec pulled him in for a hard kiss and he panted into it, licking into Alec's mouth, trying to press as close he could get. He'd been hard for hours, maybe longer, and now all he could think about was getting more. Fuck, he  _ needed _ more, needed Alec to touch him, needed his mouth, anything that he was willing to offer. 

"Alec, fuck, Alec  _ please," _ Magnus begged when Alec wrapped a hand around his cock and began to rub him through the lace. "Need you, fuck, want your mouth, want your hand, anything, need it." 

"See," Alec said, panting hard. "If you hadn't been quite so eager to get me off, I could have sat here and fucked you while you were wearing those." 

Magnus groaned, pressing his face to Alec's neck, grinding into the flat of Alec's palm, the lack of additional pressure making him shudder. "Alexander..." 

"So now," Alec continued, sucking a mark into the spot just behind Magnus' ear. "If that's something that you want, you're going to have to wait for it." 

"I hate you," Magnus breathed, especially when Alec pulled his hand away and suddenly he wasn't being touched at all. "Alec..." 

"If I were really mean," Alec said with a grin, licking his lips. "I could go make you get dressed and go check on the wards right now. That’s what you're here for after all, right HIgh Warlock of Alicante? Definitely not for a booty call from your husband." 

"You've gotten much better at the booty calls," Magnus panted, shuddering when Alec spread his legs wider, making him stretch and keeping him from moving too much in Alec's lap. "And besides. You know I can never resist you." 

Alec chuckled, low in his throat. "You knew exactly what I was doing the second the phone call came in, didn't you? Bet you had to keep from being smug as you strode out of that meeting, knowing exactly why you'd been called." 

"I did," Magnus groaned when Alec's hands both grabbed his ass, squeezing him slowly. "I did hope so. I mean, what was I to think, not minutes after I sent you that last message, the urgent call came in-" 

"All the warlocks know don't they?" Alec said with a groan, abruptly, pulling back to stare at Magnus. 

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Alexander, we're not exactly subtle. Everyone knows how much you and I get almost caught all over the city." He watched the tips of Alec's ears start to turn red and took a little bit on his husband, leaning in with a smile. "If it makes you feel better, the majority of them find it romantic, that we can't keep our hands off of each other." 

Alec snorted. "Hands, mouths, any and all of the above?" 

"Don't be crass," Magnus growled. "I'm trying to compliment you." 

"And here I thought you didn't have to try," Alec shot back with a smirk. He gave Magnus' ass another squeeze and pulled him in closer. 

Magnus shuddered under the weight of Alec's hands on him. He wanted, fuck, he wanted so much more. Damn Alec for having more patience than him. 

Alec smirked, raising his eyebrows. "You still want me to fuck you wearing those?" 

Magnus bit down on his lip to keep the whine in and nodded. "I want anything that you are willing to give me, Alexander," Magnus promised him. "If that means you in me, before you go back to the Clave and I go back to my meetings, then yes, that is absolutely what I want you to do to me. So please, do hurry up," he growled. 

Alec laughed, rolling his eyes. "Someone's impatient." 

"Someone," Magnus growled, snapping his fingers for the lube before shoving it at Alec. "Was teasing you and  _ somehow _ ended up just as riled up himself. Now if you would please get on with it." 

"I ought to take my time," Alec said, pressing one finger into Magnus, groaning at the easy slide. "You're gonna kill me." He traced his free hand along the lines of the panties where he had pulled them down just enough to give him the room he needed to work. "You're so damn beautiful." 

Magnus snorted and rocked back on Alec's fingers, his whole body shuddering. Alec's fingers always reached so much deeper than his own did. "I think you need to start being better about using your mirror if you think that I can hold a candle to you, Alexander." 

Alec rolled his eyes and focused on stretching Magnus, adding a second and a third finger, making sure that he was properly ready - whining and rocking into every movement of his fingers. "If you're going to be so impatient I should make you do all the work," Alec growled when Magnus started whining again. 

"Alexander-" 

"Oh no," Alec said with a shake of his head, holding his hand still. "You decided to get mouthy on me. So now, you're going to ride my hand until I decide that you're ready. How about that?" 

"Alexander," Magnus bit down a whine, rocking back on the fingers deep inside him. It took a few rolls of his hips to set a rhythm, but soon he was slamming back against Alec's hand, angling himself that every few strokes Alec would be hitting his prostate, making him gasp and leak into his panties. 

"Look at how hard you are," Alec breathed, reaching out to rub his finger in the dampness of the panties at the tip of his cock. "Leaking all over the place, making such a mess." He licked his lips and kept rubbing the tip of Magnus' cock, just to watch him tremble. "Gonna make you come while you're wearing these Magnus, what do you think of that?" 

"Yes," Magnus whined, rocking back on his hands again. "Please, Alec, please, want to fuck you, ride you, make you feel so good." 

"Yes," Alec said, pulling his hand away, carefully coating himself in lube, scooting back on the bed so Magnus could get himself sorted. "All right, I'm yours to take. Use me to make you come." 

Magnus' eyes shone golden bright and he nodded, scrambling to get himself into position on Alec's hips before he rolled his hips back, teasing himself against the tip of Alec's cock before he started to sink down. "Fuck," he swore, his whole body shaking as he repeated it, rocking back just a bit further until Alec was fully seated inside him, his whole body trembling. 

Alec carefully stroked Magnus' thigh, waiting for him to adjust. "You okay?" 

"I," Magnus managed, his eyes fluttering shut. "Am so very okay, Alexander, but I desperately need you to fuck me. Can you manage that?" 

Alec growled and rolled his hips up, slamming himself deeper into Magnus, just to watch his husband arch with a shout. "I thought I told you that you were going to be in charge. That I want to see you use me." 

Magnus shuddered and rolled his hips, slamming himself back against Alec again, doing his best to do exactly what Alec had ordered, taking him, claiming him as his. "Fuck you feel so good," he panted, licking his lips. His whole body was shaking, but he needed more. "Gonna come for you, won't even take me long. Been teasing too much." 

"Now come on," Alec said, panting hard. "You're so good, and sending me all those pictures, and I just want to see you come. See you make a mess of your pretty panties. Can you do that for me?" 

Magnus licked his lips and nodded, rocking back hard against Alec. "Want to feel you inside me, Alec," he whined, grinding down on his husband, clenching around him. "Claim me, make me yours, make sure that no one else can have me." 

"No one would dare," Alec growled, leaning in and licking a path up Magnus' neck, before sucking a mark into his collarbone. He left a trail of bite marks, red and bright against his brown skin.  _ "Mine," _ he added, rolling his hips up into Magnus' next grind down, just to see him shout. 

"Alexander!" Magnus' head fell back and he panted, whining hard. "Fuck, so good," he managed, trying to hit that angle again and again until his thighs were starting to shake. He wasn't going to be able to last much longer. "Alec, please, please..." 

"That's it," Alec panted, biting down on his lip. "Come on Magnus. Let me see you make a mess of those pretty panties of yours. Can't you do that for me? I know that you can, can't you?" 

Magnus fought down a scream, clenching down on Alexander as he shouted, the tease of Alexander's words and the reminder of exactly what his husband wanted to see more than enough to send him spiraling over the edge. He shook through his orgasm, especially as he felt his husband follow him over the edge moments later. They slumped together and he groaned, leaning and nuzzling into Alec's neck, the both of them a mess, and most of their clothes laying on the floor behind him. 

"We're supposed to go back to work after that?" Magnus slurred, barely able to open his eyes as he looked up at Alec.  _ " Fuck..."  _

Alec gave a hoarse chuckle. "You think you have it bad. Who just came twice in twenty minutes?" 

Magnus gave Alec a brief pat on the arm. "You're young, you'll survive," he mumbled. He cleared his throat and leaned in to nuzzle Alec again, yawning. "Fuck I want to take a nap, but if I don't go back and listen to that blowhard-" 

"May I remind you that you actually like that blowhard," Alec teased, grinning.

"Oh shut up," Magnus huffed. "I want to take a nap." 

"I'll nap with you later," Alec promised, lifting Magnus off of his lap, giving him a quick pat on the ass towards the bathroom. "Come on, unless you're gonna magic the both of us clean, we desperately need a shower." 

Magnus sighed and snapped his fingers, dressing the both of them and erasing the evidence of exactly what they had just gotten up to. He raised a challenging eyebrow at Alec, only to find his husband staring at him in consideration. "What?" 

Alec hummed. "Testing a theory," he muttered, stepping closer, reaching out to tuck his fingers into Magnus' pants. When his fingertips hit lace, he groaned and stared at Magnus. "Did you..." 

"Leave them on?" Magnus asked in amusement. "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I? Did you think that I was going to change into something else when I saw how much you liked these?" 

_ "Fuck," _ Alec breathed, clenching his eyes shut. "I don't know how the hell I am going to get through the rest of my day." 

Magnus laughed and leaned up to give Alec a soft and teasing kiss. "I'm sure that you'll find some way to survive, love." 

Alec smiled at him and shook his head. "I'll see you tonight?" 

"Always," Magnus promised. "And I might be wearing just these when you get home." 

Alec groaned, clenching his eyes shut for a moment before opening them in determination. "You are a tease, Magnus Lightwood-Bane." 

"Only for my husband," Magnus said, blowing him a kiss. "Now, get going. I'll see you soon." 

~!~ 

Of course, two could play at that game, and Magnus was fully anticipating whatever Alexander was going to do to get back at him. 

Then again, he shouldn't have underestimated Alec's ability to give him exactly what he wanted, even if it wasn't something that he himself enjoyed. Magnus pushed his fingers through his hair, ruffling it in irritation as he squinted down at the textbook in front of him. He should know better than to accept translation clients these days because they were almost always more trouble than they were worth. 

And why the hell was he one of the only people on the planet that knew ancient sumarian anyways? Magnus blew out a hard breath and flipped through his reference document, making another note. Thankfully, what he was translating related to magical history and less to things that could end the world. 

At least, that's what it looked like on first go. But he'd learned long ago not to underestimate things that could potentially end the world. When his phone went off the first time, he ignored it, because if he lost his groove now, it was going to take forever for him to pick it up again. But once he hit another roadblock and his phone had gone off twice more, Magnus had to turn his attention to it. 

Alexander [1:19pm]:  _ I haven't stopped thinking about you spread out on our bed all day. I want to take my time with you. When was the last time I just spent hours learning every single inch of your body? It's been too long. I want to take my time. _

Magnus flushed, a low groan escaping him as he stared at the message. 

Alexander: [1:22pm]: _ I don't even know if I want to do more than kiss you for hours. Remember how we'd do that when we first started dating? Just kiss and kiss until we couldn't feel our lips anymore? It didn't have to be more, but it was so good that neither of us wanted to stop.  _

Yes, Magnus remembered that very specifically. He also remembered jerking off more than he ever had in his entire life. In fact, he was pretty sure he'd told Alec that. 

Alexander [1:25pm]: _ I want to do that, and then I want to just take my time kissing all over you. Every part of you, Magnus. I love you so much and I want to make you feel worshipped. We've both been working too hard lately and I want to take care of you. Just, kiss you everywhere, lick you open, prep you nice and slow until you're begging for me and your glamour is down. _

Magnus fought down a moan, glad that he was in his apothecary and could sit back in his office chair, pressing his hand to the front of his slacks. Alec didn't like getting these kinds of messages, but when he got in the mood to send them, Magnus was never ready for them. His phone pinged again and Magnus flipped open the button on his pants. 

Alexander [1:27pm]: _ And only then, when you're begging for me, while I slide into you, nice and slow, just so I can watch every expression when I do. I won't move right away, either. I'll make you wait, rock into you nice and slow, work my way up to going harder, because that always makes you claw at my back and I love that. _

Yanking the zipper down and pushing his pants down to mid thigh, Magnus read the message again. Alec always did love having his marks and leaving them. It was one thing that neither of them ever got tired of. 

Alexander [1:28pm]: _ And when you're begging to come and you're close to the edge, I'll slow down and bring you back down from the edge just like you do to me when you want to torture me. _

Magnus groaned and wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking slowly. Fuck, he was going to have to find a way to get Alec back for this, because it was so good. He bit down on his lip and started to speed his hand up, watching his phone, waiting for the next message that he knew was coming. He wanted to hold off as long as he could, but he couldn’t help wanting to go faster. 

Alexander [1:31pm]:  _ I’ll bring you to the edge twice more, make you hold back until your magic is sparking along your skin, you're so desperate. And I’ll make sure to tell you just how beautiful you are, how much I love you, how good you’re being for me, how good you feel around me. You’ll get that blush you like to pretend you don’t do when I compliment you.  _

Magnus gasped and shuddered, rubbing his thumb over the tip of his cock, biting down on his lip to hold in the whine before he was rocking into his hand again, close already. “Alec, fuck,” he breathed, fumbling with his phone, trying to keep it open so he could devour the next message coming in. 

Alexander [1:35pm]:  _ And it’s only after that, after I have you all wrung out and desperate, needy and whining, that I’ll make you beg me to fuck you as hard as you want. You could make me go slow and tease the orgasm out of you, or you could make me fuck you hard enough to leave bruises and the both of us aching.  _

Right now, all Magnus could picture was the latter, Alec grabbing him by the hips and fucking him until he screamed, leaving bruises and aches that he would never magic away. Ridden hard, put away wet… 

“Fuck,” Magnus breathed, stroking himself faster. He closed his eyes, rocking his hips down and into every push and pull of his hand. When his phone chimed again, he came with a grunt, his whole body shaking as he made a mess of his hand and shirt, sinking back into his chair. He gave himself a second before he used his clean hand to pick up his phone again. 

Alexander [1:37pm]:  _ I can only hope you’re enjoying yourself with these. If you are, send me a picture?  _

Magnus groaned and let his head fall back. How Alec expected him to survive all of that without making a mess of himself he would never know. When his phone pinged again, he frowned at it. 

Alexander [1:38pm]:  _ And maybe see if you can finish up early tonight?  _

Magnus snickered and looked at the state of his hand. “Oh I finished up early all right…” he muttered, picking up his phone to type a response when he looked at his hand again. An idea struck and he twisted his hand, showing the come glistening on his fingers where it was streaked across his rings. Snapping a quick picture of it he admired it and sent it off to Alexander. 

_ ‘Your texts ensured I finished quite early, my darling. But I have no doubts I’ll be ready for more whenever you can join me at home.’  _ Magnus looked down at the book he was supposed to be translating and shrugged, standing up. His mind was so far from translating he wasn’t going to bother trying to go back to it tonight. 

Magnus popped two of his fingers into his mouth and tilted his head back, taking another picture for Alexander, before snapping himself clean. He looked at it and gave a pleased hum, sending it off as well.  _ ‘Something to keep your mind on me during your day.’  _

Alexander [1:47pm]:  _ Fuck  _

Alexander [1:47pm]: _ Fuck, Magnus that picture…  _

Alexander [1:48pm]:  _ Is it weird I’m saving these? _

Alexander [1:48pm]:  _ I want to lick your hand clean instead of you.  _

Magnus snorted and reached out to respond when another message came through, followed immediately by another.

Alexander [1:49pm]:  _ We have both miraculously acquired tomorrow off.  _

Alexander [1:50pm]:  _ I’ll be home in an hour.  _

Alexander [1:50pm]:  _ Wear something pretty for me?  _

A groan escaped his throat and Magnus pressed his hand to his face, taking a deep breath before he typed out a response.  _ ‘Happily, darling.’  _

Magnus headed for the bedroom, grinning to himself as he hummed. Something pretty for his Alexander. He picked up one of his favorites, a deep emerald green that complimented his eyes that he knew Alec loved and headed for the bathroom to finish getting ready. To think, there’d once been a day where he’d despaired at Alexander ever learning to sext. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
